


Genghis Khan

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Hero AU?, Jealous Brian, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Song Lyrics, he uses angry sign language, in-universe NSP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: Danny Y. Sexbang is a hero and Ninja Brian is a villain. Ninja Brian gets a little bit Genghis Khan. Its really gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Miike Snow song by the same name!! Wanted to do smut for this fic but I dunno...I'm already still easing into feeling good about my writing again so we'll see. Anyway, I love this song

_I know there's no form_

_And no labels to put on_

_To this thing we keep_

_And dip into when we need_

Danny was so close. He could taste victory. All the henchman milled about and they had no idea that he was there, ready to strike. For the millionth time, he'd snuck his way into the lair of Ninja Brian, probably the most badass villain in the history of villainy...or badassery. Many heroes had tried and even perished trying to foil his evil plans. Some heroes didn't even make it far enough to see what those plans were. All they would see were those cold, unrelenting blue eyes before they were tortured or otherwise dealt with to Ninja Brian's whim. His ruthlessness knew no bounds...for most, anyway.

Danny, however, was different. He'd tried and failed many times when it came to plan-foiling. Still, he'd been doing it for what felt like a decade and always left alive. Brian found him incredibly entertaining to toy with and Danny found their encounters exhilarating. They often played this sick game of cat and mouse whenever either of them was too bored with their lives. They dawned their costumes and prepared to play, knowing the unspoken rules better than they knew their own middle names. He prayed silently to the gods of rock and held his blue bass tight. The air felt different today, though. He knew he had to stay on his guard because Brian was good enough to get into his head if he so much as blinked at the wrong time. So, Danny tiptoed from pillar to pillar, blending in surprisingly well considering how awfully gawdy his costume was.

 ** _Crinkle_**. FUCK. Dan's eyes widened. Like an idiot, he'd stepped on a loose candy bar wrapper. He took a deep breath, all shuffling about stopping around him. He was surrounded. Rather than fight, he concede, holding his hands up. He knew too damn well that Ninja Brian would get far more use out of him alive rather than dead. Still, having his hands and feet bound left him feeling helpless. And Ninja Brian's eyes felt especially cold and unrelenting in their anger on this particular day. He pressed a button on some odd remote and a singular image was shown on the screen. Danny knew exactly what the picture was and he hated how the guilt rose within him. Brian's sign language was fast enough to make him dizzy.

"Explain."

"Yeah, I fought the Manticore," Danny conceded flatly, still gesturing with his restrained hands. "But I mean-"

_And I don't have the right_

_To ask where you go at night_

_But the waves hit my head_

_To think someone's in your bed_

_I get a little bit Genghis Khan_

_I don't want you to get it on_

_With nobody else but me_

Danny had never seen so much rage in one pair of eyes before. The hand Ninja Brian used to gesture with clenched into a tight fist. He clicked through a few more pictures a villains Danny'd encountered.

"Yes, also the Dick Elders in the year 6969...and that dragon who is totally not a guy I met at a bus station in a dragon suit...and the cookie-loving demons..."

"How'd those work out for you, genius," Ninja Brian signed, fingers flying at speeds Danny had never seen before. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, those were actually pretty fun-"

Danny shut his mouth as soon as he saw Brian gesture to a henchman. The henchman flipped a switch, lowering a laser from the ceiling. Danny's eyes grew wide and Ninja Brian's joy was clearly increasing the more he could see Danny's fear. Ninja Brian never used anything so lethal with Danny before and that alone let him know the severity of his fuck-up.

"Day in and day out, these idiots come and go, maybe without a limb, maybe dead," Brian signed, letting out a loud sigh. "But you always leave with all limbs attached and oxygen in your lungs. Letting you live is a luxury I can afford to live without."

"Look-"

Again, Danny's hasty explanation was cut short by a shuriken practically grazing his cheek as it hit the metal table he was strapped to. Brian's hand was still outstretched as he took another breath to control himself.

"I've been so benevolent," he signed, shaking his head forlornly. "But if you can just have any villain you want, I'll gladly be the one to end our little game right now. It clearly makes no difference to you."

Those last few words actually stung. Danny assumed that since so many heroes and spies tried to tangle with his nemesis, it should be okay to try his hand at a multitude of villains. Still, it all made sense. Those other assholes were nothing more than placeholders, simple toys to keep Ninja Brian busy while he waited for Danny. Those were hardly even fights for Ninja Brian. He killed them or tortured them for the sake of doing it. But it was too late. The laser was activated and began burning a trail from the bottom of the metal table Danny was strapped to up to his crotch. This was it. Danny had pissed off Ninja Brian enough to make him say "fuck it, he's of no use to me now" just like that. All their fun fights would be over soon. So, Danny resigned himself to death, waiting for the agony of a laser to his dick. Then, there was a horn sound. Ninja Brian rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the remote to turn off the laser. Before Dan could even demand an explanation, Ninja Brian had disappeared.

_And the lights, they glow_

_Like I just lost the World War_

_And the scene slips away_

_To the evenness I fake_

Brian didn't even feel the way his body moved when he'd left his lair. He'd taken off the mask, pulled off the costume, and become the man outside of it all. He was bored almost instantaneously. He ate dinner, talked about his day, gone through the motions up until he got into the shower. At least in the safety of the shower, he could break and muse and demand all he wanted. And he did. He was a hair from destroying his nemesis. He could've done it. He would've done it. Even he laughed at that. He knew damn well he'd never kill Danny Sexbang. How could he? Danny was entertaining, charming, cute...Brian shook his head. There was nothing cute about a pest trying to ruin his plans. But, goddammit, the more Brian tried to push those disgusting thoughts to the back recesses of his mind, the louder they became. Whenever his mind settled, Brian could imagine Danny's eyes, the sound of his laugh, the way his hands gripped his bass guitar but never actually ever swung it...god, he was obsessed. And that made him even angrier. He should've killed the fucker while he had the chance. In his rage, he very well could have. How dare Danny Sexbang fight other villains? Was he not good enough? Brian clenched his fist and turned up heat on the water in the shower. He'd burn the anger out. He let the water consume him, his thoughts so jumbled that it hurt to think. Then, he'd made up his mind: if he couldn't have Danny Sexbang, no one could. He'd end this all once and for all. Brian finally got out of the shower, skin being scalded until pain had taken the place of Danny in his fucked up brain. He let out a loud, labored sigh and climbed into bed. The lights were off and all he could do is stair at the ceiling. He was too tired to stay awake and too wired to sleep. So, he lay there, half seething with jealousy and half jittery with the anticipation of seeing...er, killing Danny. The hours couldn't pass by fast enough.

_It's a cheat somewhere_

_'Cause I don't really want you, girl_

_But you can't be free '_

_Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene_

And Danny lay there, chained to a metal table. If he craned his neck enough, he could see the trail the laser left on the table. And if his eyes traveled enough to the right, he could see the shuriken that almost killed him lodged in the metal. None of it made any sense. Why would Ninja Brian be so pissed off about him fighting other villains? Was it really that big of a deal? Was his nemesis really so selfish that he only wanted Danny to himself? Then, Danny's mind wandered to the heroes Ninja Brian must've gone through. There were dozens. And now, he was feeling a bit jealous. He knew Ninja Brian was too good for all of them, but in the back of his own mind, he knew how true it was that their chemistry was one that was electric and unlike any other. Danny didn't even feel the need to sleep anymore. This required all of his mental capacity. He wasn't gay. That wasn't the issue. Shit, now that was something else to think about. The lights flickered on and the henchmen began clocking in. It was 8:00 AM. Danny had never been so relieved to see daylight or henchmen before. That meant Ninja Brian would be there soon. They could work this out. Danny was determined to set things right.

"Morning, sunshine," he croaked when Ninja Brian descended the stairs.

Ninja Brian's bloodshot eyes flashed with anger before flickering to excitement. He looked tired and pissed as hell. Apparently he hadn't slept a wink either. Danny took a deep breath and composed himself. Brian was absolutely terrifying.

"Hey, uh...look, I think that we've been misunderstanding each other and-"

Ninja Brian snapped and henchmen grabbed Danny, placing a gag in his mouth. Killing him would be so much easier if Ninja Brian didn't have to hear...or more accurately, be seduced by Danny's voice. The laser was powered up and ready to go. All Brian had to do was push the button. His problems were a button-press away from being solved. Soon, Danny Sexbang would be no more. Ninja Brian clenched his fists. If he could, he would've screamed. He hated the way his brain fought with itself. He had to destroy Danny Sexbang. He had to. His thumb hovered over the red button on the remote control. **He had to. He had to. He had to.** He couldn't. Luckily, there was a green release button right below the "kill" button. How convenient. He yanked Danny's head up by his hair and made sure he was paying attention. "Don't you ever come back," he signed, eyes ablaze with a terrifying mixture of fury and sadness as he pressed the release button.

"If I ever catch you back here, I'll kill you."

And the henchmen held up their weapons, ready to bring Danny back as if he'd escaped unaided. Brian simply shook his head and held up his hand. They were to let him go unharmed. God, was he crying? Disgusting. Danny was just another stupid hero. Besides, he was gone now and none of his feelings mattered anymore, anyway.

_I wanna make up my mind_

_But I don't know myself_

_No I don't know myself_

Danny darted behind a pillar and sank to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to catch his breath. Why the fuck was he so breathless? And more importantly, why the fuck was he still thinking about the way he felt when Brian's face was so close to his? He felt sick. He couldn't just leave. He loved this twisted game they played and he wouldn't trade that for anything. So, completely on impulse, Danny stood on the stairs. He, for the very first time, was speechless.

Ninja Brian turned around, thick eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Surely, Danny didn't feel the way he did. So, they simply stood there, staring each other down and waiting for the other do something. Danny finally took a few steps and let Ninja Brian close the gap between them.

"Can't get rid of me that easy" Danny murmured, lifting Ninja Brian's mask just enough to kiss his lips.

He had no idea how he'd imagined that kiss to be. He never thought about it for very long. It felt like kissing another human being. He was surprised Brian even had lips to be completely honest. But now that he was kissing him, that electricity was back and he found himself addicted to the feeling. Part of him wanted to throw Brian through a glass coffee table. The other part was too drunk with enamored bliss to even care what the did.

 _I_ _get a little bit Genghis Khan_

_I don't want you to get it on_

_With nobody else but me_

And if this was this was what submission felt like, neither of them would be going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
